Haters Gonna Hate
by A. Martin
Summary: No one thought that someone could hate on the sweetest guy in the planet this bad. Well, it was wrong. Carlos is getting hate and his best friend is there to comfort him. One shot. Read & Review!


**Hello guys! Well... as you know, I'm back! And with a new one shot... WHAT?! Yeah. So here I am...**

**Okay, back to myself. Last week I was on my Twitter acc and I saw how some "people" started to sent hate to Carlos just days before his birthday. Let me say that those words seriously pissed me off and I tweeted him an reassuring speech while he went offline.**

**I don't know if he saw it later when he got back, but that doesn't care. ****The whole thing made me write this one shot and I wanted to post this for his birthday, but writer's block got me... again! -.- By the way, Happy Belated Birthday Carlos Pena. :)**

**This is my very first Kenlos bromance and ****this is dedicated to Dani (BigTimeRush-BTR), Ajay (BTRElevate24Seven) and Sara (winterschild11). And this is my very first story where I didn't use a program to translate it. I wrote this by myself with my own knowledge.**

**Well, I hope you guys like it and here we go!**

* * *

Haters Gonna Hate

**I don't own the series and characters of Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Carlos started at the screenshot, tears streaming down his face. This thing had been too far to his liking and he could not believe about this.

He had been awake since almost one in the morning when the guys arrived at their apartment totally exhausted for their performance on stage. Kendall, James and Logan went to bed earlier, but Carlos stayed just for use his laptop to see what his fans said about the concert.

He half-closed the laptop and looked away, putting his hand on his face. Why some people can be so mean to him? He just said something about the boy bands on Twitter and suddenly everyone started to send him hate, mostly from Directioners.

Well, the truth it was not that bad and he could take it, until they started to tell him Mexican and some racist comments. That made Carlos break a little, obviously he was not prepared for that type of hate, not even his own life.

He put his laptop away from his lap and laid down on the couch, burying his face in a pillow and sobbing his heart out.

He didn't know how long he stayed in the couch until he felt someone grab his shoulders, lift him off the pillow and pull him into someone's chest.

For a moment Carlos did not have the time to realize who was holding him but that does not care to him, because he just wanted someone to hold him until he's okay again.

Arms were wrapped around him and the action made Carlos cry even more "Shh, it's okay" a voice said in his ear and he knew it very well from who it was.

"Kendall, it hurts" said the boy as he buried his face deeper into Kendall's chest.

Meanwhile the green-eyed boy just pulled his best friend impossibly closer to him "I know buddy, I know" he said. He saw the laptop half-closed and open to see all the hate on the internet, so he kind of know what was Carlos talking about.

Kendall knew it very well that his best friend was very sensitive for it. Maybe Carlos is the oldest of the four but when it comes to something wrong, he looks like he is the youngest.

This time Carlos snuggled even more not saying a word but sobbing quietly. Not knowing what to do, Kendall started to rub his back and rock him back and forth in order to calm him down, nuzzling his face into Carlos' hair.

They stayed like that for fifteen minutes, until finally Carlos could calm down a bit. Kendall looked down at him "You ready to talk?" he asked after hearing silence from his best friend's form.

He nodded and unburied his face from Kendall's chest, looking at him with big brown eyes filled with mixed emotions but most of it: with pain. Kendall's heart broke at the sight in front of him and slowly run his hand to stroke his hair gently.

"All I said was my opinion and… e-everyone were mad at me" Carlos said in a whisper, Kendall remained silent so he went on "It wasn't so bad until they started to insult me saying I'm immigrant or Mexican… they b-broke m-me down-n" he trailed off when fresh tears started to fall down his face.

A sob clawed in his throat when he leaned himself onto Kendall again, his head in the crook of Kendall's neck "How do people can be so mean?" he whispered.

Kendall only tightened his hold on him "Those people are just jealous of you for who you are" he said, but Carlos cut him off "I know, but..." he trailed off what he was saying.

"But what?" asked the blonde confused. Carlos was about to answer but a new round of tears started to pick up from his eyes and poured down his face. At this, Kendall understood what he was trying to say.

So he nuzzled his face on top of Carlos' hair and hugged him as tight as he could do, pressing a kiss on his forehead "You're not what they think you are" he said "They're not your fans, they just want you hurt" he added.

"I'm a freak" was the only thing Kendall heard since his voice was muffled into his chest.

"Hey, don't say that" the blonde said, kind of surprised because he sounded like he was about to cry along with his best friend. It hurts to listen to his oldest brother's voice so broken and needed.

"You're not a freak and you're not useless, the haters just want you feel like that. Try to listen to our fans instead of them, they love you so much" he said. Carlos lifted his head from his chest to look at him "Even me" Kendall added, looking him at his eyes.

Tears still fell down from Carlos' eyes but Kendall started to wipe them with his thumb "R-really?" he asked, feeling overwhelmed at his friend's words.

"Yeah, because I know you since forever and I can't stand seeing you so broken for stupid people who doesn't have a life" he said.

Carlos chocked back a sob and buried his face again in Kendall's chest, this time wrapping his own arms as well around his waist "It still hurts what they said" he sobbed.

"I know buddy, I know" the green-eyed boy said "But you have to remember that our Rushers and us are here for you. Haters gonna hate but we're always gonna elevate" he added, smiling when he heard a chuckle from his chest.

"Thank you Kendall, I don't know what I would do without you" he said, his tears finally subsiding a bit and unburied his face to look up at his friend "I love you" he admitted, smiling a little for the first time in hours.

"I love you too" Kendall answered, pressing his lips on his forehead, kissing him lightly. Carlos just smiled at the gesture and snuggled his face once again into the blonde' chest.

Kendall looked down at his friend tenderly, smiling when he saw Carlos' breath started to get at the same rhythm as his. Not after two minutes, Carlos was sleeping peacefully in his chest with a tiny smile adorning his face.

With a sigh, Kendall laid down in the couch with him and pulling him impossibly closer, now with Carlos' face tucked in his neck.

Sighing content at the comfortable spot he was, he wrapped a blanket around the two of them and cocked his head to the side with his chin on top of Carlos' forehead.

"Good night Carlos" he said, even when he knew Carlos wasn't going to hear him and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep with his oldest brother in his arms protectively.

* * *

**Finally done! I just say I killed myself writing this. Haha. xD**

**Anyway, leave me reviews and thanks for reading.**


End file.
